


Double the Bro

by RiceWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceWrites/pseuds/RiceWrites
Summary: What do you do when an evil clone of yourself appears? Fuck it while you secretly pine after your best friend of course.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 60





	Double the Bro

**Author's Note:**

> I did not do a thorough job editing this, so I apologize if there’s any glaring grammar or spelling mistakes.

When he saw him, Souda's mouth went dry. In the middle of the island's square, he was introduced to the all too familiar face. Kazuichi Souda, or more accurately, the clone of Kazuichi Souda. "What the hell is this," was all the original mechanic could say as his duplicate flashed a toothy grin.

"My, my. Not one Souda, but two," Teruteru chirped, "I like where this is going."

"How could this be?" Sonia gasped as her eyes flicked between the duplicates.

"Explain, Monokuma," Hinata demanded.

Monokuma tilted his head in fein confusion. "Do you not like him? He's the first of many prototypes to come."

"A prototype?!" Souda, the real Souda, glared at their bear captor with bared teeth. "You stole my face for your stupid new machine?"

"Souda 2.0 is not a stupid machine! He's a clone, made to be exactly like you but better."

"Better my ass," Souda let out a tsk and turned his attention back to the clone still standing with a charming smile. "There's no way this thing is better than me. I'm obviously the best. I'm the original for fuck's sake!"

"Are you sure about that," fake Souda said in a casually condescending tone that made Souda ball his fists. 

"Of course I'm sure! You're only a cheap imitation."

"Well you better start getting along, because Souda 2.0 is going to be the official 17th student," Monokuma exclaimed, "and I don't want to hear any more complaints."

***

The next day, Souda couldn't suppress the bubbling despair in the pit of his stomach. It's not every day a person has to face their own walking reflection, and it's not every day one has to share a small bed with the fucker. Souda didn't know he snored so loud.

Souda was so miserable in fact that he refused an invitation from the girls to hang out at the beach. Beautiful Ms. Sonia was even the one to ask him, but Souda let the offer go, saying that he was only in the mood to watch the action and not partake. So that's where he found himself — in a booth at an empty restaurant, looking over his clone to view the other students play outside. 

Souda's best friend, Hinata, caught his eye between the crowd of bikini babes. Though he knew he shouldn't, Souda allowed his eyes to linger on the fit of Hinata's swim shorts over his hips. The tight fabric gave him a good view of the shape of his butt and his impressive bulge. Souda's eyes wandered up Hinata's tan stomach muscles, flexing as he laughed at one of the girl's jokes. The boy was not particularly muscular, but his torso had a nice shape. And of course the standout feature was his friend's chest. Damn, Hinata was such a—

A boy. Hinata was Souda's best bro. Of course he looked good! Even a straight man could recognize when another man was conventionally attractive, it didn't have any deeper implications. Souda took a deep breath to ground himself when a sudden weight on his lap caused him to gasp.

"W—what are you—" Souda stared at the hand, his clone's hand, which rubbed slowly up and down his clothed bulge. The pressure caused his dick to twitch, and he felt his blood run cold. 

Souda snapped his eyes over to his clone, that of which was leaning against the wind sill, half-lidded as he too followed Hinata's movements. "What the fuck are you doing?" Souda smacked his clone's hand away, heat rising to his cheeks.

Clone Souda rolled his eyes as he finally faced his original. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?! You're the one who touched my dick out of nowhere!"

"I am you, idiot." the clone's mouth pulled into a mischievous smirk. "You're the one who's hard now, aren't you?"

"Well, that's—" Souda's thighs snapped closed, and he let his hands fall over his lap. "So what? It's not unusual. Ms. Sonia is outside in a swimsuit."

"Ms. Sonia? Is that all?" The clone propped his elbow on the table and tilted his head. 

"The other girls too! They're all outside in their swimsuits."

"You forgot someone," the clone's voice deepened as he turned back to the window. Hinata had joined the girls as they tossed an inflatable ball between themselves. The two Souda's got a good view of their best friend's bare chest as he drew his arm back in preparation to spike the ball. "Hinata looks really nice, doesn't he?" 

Souda's eyes bulged when he caught his clone zipping his jumper open and snaking his hand beneath the fabric. Souda reached over and smacked his clone's arm one again. "Are you crazy, pervert? You can't just tug your dick randomly. Especially when we're in public."

"The windows are tinted on the outside. They can't see us." Clone Souda grinned and pulled his arms out the sleeves of his jumper. "And wouldn't it be exciting for anyone else to catch us? Like Ms. Sonia, or Kuzuryu, or even Hajime himself."

"What? N— No, that doesn't sound exciting at all! That's humiliating!"

"Mmm," the clone groaned in increasing irritation. Souda's legs tightened further when his clone put a hand on his knee. "Stop being a fucking buzzkill. It's irritating."

Souda swallowed thickly as the hand on his leg traveled slowly up his thigh until its slim finger began tracing the outline of his clothed bulge. A shiver ran across Souda's as he sucked in a deep breath through his teeth. "Let me reach inside and pull that cute little cock of yours. No one will know."

"Just—" Souda covered his face behind his hands, "just get it over with already!"

A deep chuckle reverberated from the clone, and he took the zipper of Souda's jumpsuit. Teasingly slow, the zipper drew down, down, down until the clone finally had access to Souda's brightly colored underwear. "It looks ridiculous," the other Souda snorted, and Souda simply drew his eyebrows together. 

"Hurry it up, would ya?" Souda unconsciously lifted his hips to meet the clone's palm.

"Now you're eager," the clone said with a smug smile, "Very well, princess."

"Don't fucking call me— ah!" Souda gasped as the other finally reached into his underwear and fisted his dick. All the teasing and ease from before was replaced with fast pumps and twisting wrists. 

"S-Shit!... mmnh, ah!... Slow down! Jesus!"

Souda 2.0 clicked his tongue as he tightened his grip. "Fast or slow, make up your mind." But he didn't give the other time to respond when he swiped his thumb over Souda's tip, smearing precum on his fingers for a smoother stroke.

Souda let drool pool in his mouth as he panted, feverishly grinding his hips up into his double's hand. He knew he looked pathetic. He knew he shouldn't be this far gone already. But he'd never felt a touch like this before. It filled him with a burning need for more. 

"Mnh— faster!" Souda finally whimpered, "I need more."

With the delicious words of encouragement, the clone quickened his pace, leaning in to feel Souda's breath as he moaned in pleasure. "Fuck," even the clone's voice was started to shake, "we're such sluts."

More like desperately touch starved. The only sexual experience the guy had ever had was with his own fist. And, well, he guessed that was still true in a way. 

Clone Souda's tongue snaked through his razor sharp teeth, greeting his original's neck. The hot, wet sensation sliding slowly up Souda's neck, his jaw, and to his ear only increased his thrusts upward, fucking into his clone's fist. "Fuck! Mmn, hurry! Hurry up already!"

Souda's words caught when the clone pushed his long tongue into his open, gasping mouth. The feeling was strange and foreign, especially due to the pair's elongated tongues and oddly shaped teeth, but he couldn't say it was bad one. The pair pushed and pulled against each other, uncaring of the saliva connecting their tongues as they parted for a breath. Souda bit down on his clone's bottom lip, who cursed his name. "Shit, that hurts."

Souda, uncaring, continued fucking upward into his clone's hand and dragging his tongue along the clone's bottom lip. "Make me cum," Souda moaned into the shell of his clone's ear before licking that too.

The clone twisted his wrist and gripped harder around Souda's cock, pulling harsh, ragged breaths until Souda was unable to do anything beside scream out in pleasure. "F-fuck! Make me cum!"

"I want you to scream his name." Souda 2.0 bit down on his pair's neck. 

"N—no, please—" Souda's movements become more desperate by the second as the thought of his best friend entered his head.

"Hajime~" the clone teased, mumbling the boy's name into his ear.

"Aah—" Souda's eyes bulged, "H— Hajime, please— make me cum!"

The clone's deep laugh sent a cold chill down the original's spine. "Good boy."

Just then, a bell chimed at the door. Souda quickly shoved Souda 2.0 off of him and rushed to zip his jumpsuit over his still hard, throbbing boner. He could only bring the zipper over his crotch however before he saw the new arrival walk into eyeshot. When Souda's eyes met his best friend's, he immediately let his head fall to the table, wrapping his arms around himself to hide.

"Souda?! What are you—" Hinata rushed over and touched Souda's back. The contact caused the pink haired boy to flinch, which in turn made Hinata quickly draw his hand away. "Are you alright? Your face is completely red. Were you crying?"

"I—" Souda began. Though all he could see was black, the sound of Hinata's voice was much too close for his liking. "Shut up! It's none of your business."

Hinata looked taken aback for a moment before he finally let out a deep breath and fell onto the opposite booth. "Fine, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Hinata took the towel around his neck and brought it up to run through his still damp head of hair. Souda's clone took the time to soak in the view of Hinata's bare chest. His body was even sexier up close. 

When Hinata turned his attention back to the pair, he caught the clone's eyes trained on his chest. The brunette's cheeks lit up, and he quickly pulled the towel back down to drape over his torso. "I— um... The others said they were going for a lunch break, but I'm not that hungry right now. So if you've changed your mind about the whole swimming thing, maybe we can go now. You know, with just the two of us. Or... three of us I guess."

After a moment, Souda slowly raised his head. Knowing that his face was still flush, he kept his eyes eyes trained downward as he responded. "Nah, man. Maybe another time. I'm not feeling it right now."

Hinata's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Um... Kazuichi?" 

Souda's heart dropped. Shit, why did he say his name like that?

"What happened to your, um..." Hinata lifted a finger and motioned towards his neck. 

Souda was confused at first until he remembered how Souda 2.0 dug his damn maw into his fucking neck. "That's— I— it's—"

"I'll go to the beach with you," Clone Souda cut through Souda's incoherent stuttering. 

"Huh," said Hinata, head reeling.

"Kazuichi isn't feeling up to it, but I am. Let's go swimming together, Hajime~"

"Oh... but shouldn't we—" Hinata cut his sentence short, his eyes bugging further than Souda had ever seen before. His friend had his gaze glued to the clone's cocky smile.

"Um..." Hinata said in almost a whisper. "What are you— AH!" 

Hinata's whole body jolted suddenly, his tan skin turning a deep shade of red. Souda felt his heart skip a beat when his best friend let out something resembling a moan. "H—Hinata? What's wrong?!"

Hinata slapped his hands over his mouth as the edges of his eyes began to water. "Souda, is that..." Hinata meet the original Souda's eyes, "is that you?"

"Huh?" Souda's head quirked at Hinata's strange behavior before realization hit him over the head like a fucking bullet. He turned his attention to his clone, who was swiping his tongue along his bottom lip as he stared half-lidded at Hinata. Shit, he was doing something to him!

Souda took his clone's arm and yanked it suddenly, drawing an aggravated whine from the boy. But before he could protest, Souda stood and pulled his double with him as he stormed out the restaurant. Hinata, with his dick still throbbing at the push of the clone's heel on his cock, watched the pair leave in utter shock and confusion. 

***

When the two Souda's made it to their cabin, the original shoved the copy inside and slammed the door behind them. His face red with anger, lust, and panic, Souda stormed over to his clone and pushed him again, harder. "What the fuck is your problem, asshole?!" He screamed, balling the fabric of the other's white tank top in his hands. 

"What's your problem," the clone bit back, "we had a chance to have Hajime, but you fucking ruined it!"

"Have Hajime?! What the fuck are you even talking about?!"

The clone pulled the original's hands away by gripping his wrists. "He likes you, idiot. And you yanked me away before I had the chance to fuck him."

Souda visibly shivered at the word. Fuck him? As in have sex with another boy? What the hell was this pervert talking about?"

"Don't give me that look," Souda 2.0 said as if he could hear Souda's thoughts, "you're the one who let me jerk you off because your dick can't resist the sight of Hajime's bare naked torso."

"That— that's not true," Souda protested, "I was looking at the girls. And you jerking me off is nothing more than an advanced form of masturbation!"

Souda 2.0 rolled his eyes. "You really are an idiot," he muttered before taking Souda's chin and forcing him to meet his eye. "You like boys, Kazuichi. Specifically your best friend, Hajime."

"That's not—"

Clone Souda cut him off by pulling the other's face roughly forward and pushing their mouths together. Souda immediately recuperated the kiss, opening his mouth to let his clone's tongue roam the inside of him. The boys pushed and pulled against one another, each fighting for dominance until the original Souda maneuvered his clone backwards, roughly throwing him on the mattress. The clone grinned up at him as Souda framed the clone's legs between his thighs. When the original sat, he moaned at the feeling of the clone's clothed bulge pressed against his own. "Shut up," Souda breathed out, clawing to free the other's cock.

"For a straight guy, you're desperate to sneak a peek at my dick," the clone teased.

"I said shut up."

Souda finally managed to pull down his double's identical pair of ugly boxers enough to free his dick. Pre cum was already leaking from the tip when Souda wrapped his fingers around it. 

"Ah~" Souda 2.0 cooed, body twitching under the original's touch, "yeah, like that. Your hand feels so good, Princess."

Souda felt his face heat up in a mixture of heat and anger. "I'm not your damn princess." He twisted his wrist sharply, drawing a hiss from the other's lips.

"Haha, that's good, Princess. I want you to treat me rough as you put your hard cock inside me."

Souda's already completely red cheeks somehow grew ten shades darker. The clone moaned in annoyance when Souda released his dick and jumped backwards. "What the hell, man? You can't be serious."

The clone took his own dick and jerked it a few times, angry at the missing warmth. "Get the hell back here, asshole."

"You already took my first kiss. I'm not letting you take my virginity too."

"Ah— Jesus, Kazuichi," The clone grinded desperately upward into his hand, "I'm— mmnh— I'm letting you top, so get over here and fuck me already."

Souda's painfully hard cock twitched in his underwear, and he unconsciously rubbed his thighs together in a desperate need of friction. He hated to be a narcissist, but he couldn't help but be turned on by his own broken expression. The sound of his pleading moans and the sight of his tongue lulling out his mouth went straight to his dick. And, my god does he need release. He was forced into edging when Hinata walked in on him before, and he'd been 10 feet in desperation ever since. But was he really about to fuck himself?

"Come back here, slut," Souda 2.0 demanded, clearly at his wits end.

"Stop being such a bitch," Souda said, but stepped forward anyways. The clone greeted him with a cheerful gasp as Souda climbed back on top of him. "I'm not going to fuck you, but..." Souda slowly unzipped his jumpsuit and pulled out his dick. The other practically salivated upon seeing it. "We're going to cum together."

Though the clone Souda looked disappointed, he didn't say anything more as they began pumping their dicks in unison. Pre cum fell from Souda onto his duplicate, and the later began grinding up until they were grinding their hips in a sloppy rhythm. With a gasp, Souda copied his clone's movements, moaning at the feeling of their cocks pressed together. 

Souda's eyes rolled back in his head when his clone took Souda's hips in his hands and slammed him forcefully against his crotch. "Ah~" Souda cried, "yes, harder!"

The clone copied the movement, this time with more force. Souda gasped, and the clone took the opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth with enough force to choke him. Drool fell from their lips down onto the clone's blushed, sweat sheen skin. "Touch me harder, Princess," the clone managed between breaths, causing Souda to quicken his pace.

Too overcome with the sensation, the clone stopped kissing and cried out in pleasure. "Yes, yes, yes," he screamed. "Aah~ that's it, fuck me up, Princess." 

Souda could feel his body coming to climax, and he was sure the other was as well. He let the the sound of his moans and their wet skin slapping together wash over him until the two of them finally came in perfect unison. Souda's vision went completely white as his and his copy's dick squirted out a hot load of cum between their bodies. It took a moment for his high to come down before Souda fell forward, letting his body rest on top of his clone. Though he could feel the sticky cum and sweat between them, Souda couldn't bother to care. All he knew was that this was one good fucking experience.

***

Hinata was a mixture of curious and anxious when he got a letter from Souda to meet at Titty Typhoon. The last time the two of them had properly talked was that visit to the beach. You know, when Souda's weird clone pushed his shoe against his dick. Since then it had been nothing but flustered glances and half spoken thoughts. 

Hinata really hated to admit it, but Souda's touch did it for him. Honestly, he had never thought about his friend that way before, but after that experience he couldn't seem to get the pink haired mechanic out of his mind. And the knowledge that there were two whole versions of Souda? Jesus, Hinata touched himself more times than he liked to admit at the thought of it. But he hated to think of how Souda would react if he discovered Hinata's shameful secret.

The Titty Typhoon was empty when he arrived, so Hinata wandered to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools to wait. His mind drifted off to the memory of when Souda and him first met on the island. It was only a few months ago, but it felt much longer. Souda and him clicked instantly as friends despite the bizarre circumstance they found themselves in. 

Hinata's thought was cut short when a set of bare arms wrapped around his shoulders, and a bear chest pressed against his back. Hinata gasped, nearly falling from his seat if it wasn't for the thin yet surprisingly strong arms keeping him in place. "K... Kazuichi?" Hinata swallowed thickly as the oil stained hands wondered down his shirt.

Hinata felt a pair of lips press against his ear, and he visibly shuttered when Souda whispered his name. "Hajime~"

"K— Kazuichi, what are y— mmnh!" Hinata moaned as Souda's wet lips parted, and his long tounge snaked from his mouth to meet Hinata's ear. Souda tightened his grip as Hinata shuttered violently against him, the feeling of Souda's slick heat mixed with the sound of his wet tongue and hot breath sent him over the edge.

Souda dragged his tongue along the shell of his ear before sliding it down to his jaw. Hinata shut his eyes tight, fighting against the growing erection in his pants. Jesus, this was hot. But this was definitely not the Souda Hinata knew.

"S—Stop," Hinata finally said as Souda was tounge deep in the nook of Hinata's neck, "I know it's not you."

Souda — the fake Souda — paused before finally pulling away. This gave Hinata the opportunity to twirl around and meet Souda in the eye, and — Holy fuck. With his jumpsuit pulled down to his waist, bare chest on display, and hair tied up into a messy bun, Souda was the picture of perfection. Hinata had to mentally slap himself as a reminder of the man's true identity.

"Where's the original Kazuichi?"

Souda clicked his tongue, expression unamused. "Who cares," he said before swinging his leg over Hinata's and lowering onto his lap. Hinata's breath caught in his throat when the other boy rolled his hips forward, hitting his bulge in just the right spot. With a moan, he clawed at the clone's shoulders. "W-Where is he?"

Souda rolled his hips forward again, eliciting an even lewder sound. Even so, Hinata was not about to let the moment slide. "I can't do this if Kazuichi isn't okay with it."

Souda groaned like a stubborn kid before finally standing back up. Hinata's cock couldn't help but miss the warmth, but his head knew better. "So tell me, where is he?"

"You're a lot hotter when you aren't fucking up my metaphorical ass," Souda hissed, "who cares about that fucking pushover? I'm him but better."

Hinata's eyebrows furrow at that, and his expression darkened significantly. "You're nothing like Kazuichi." Hinata stood, looming over Souda. "So don't you dare try badmouthing my friend."

"Why are you obsessing over that dimwit anyway?" Souda shoved Hinata back, almost causing him to fumble to the floor. "That guy has the total of two brain cells, and his fashion sense makes my eyes bleed." Hinata balled his fists as the fake Souda continued. "And he's the worst fucking closet case. Not to mention he's such a prude in bed."

Hinata hesitated at that. In bed? He couldn't mean... Would Souda actually—

The clone took Hinata's hands suddenly, squeezing them hard enough to make Hinata hiss. "You'll never get a chance with that guy. But that's ok, because I'm him. I'm him in every sense, only better. And I'm not afraid to share how I really feel."

Hinata paused, studying the clone Souda's wide, pleading eyes. He almost looked... desperate? Could this truly be the validation he's been searching for ever sense Hinata began looking at Souda as more that a friend? Is it true that Souda desired him as much as he desired Souda?

No.

Hinata didn't know what this thing was, but it was damn well not Souda. He pulled his hands away roughly before reeling back his fist and landing a rough blow on Souda 2.0's jaw. The clone's head snapped back, and he stood like that for a moment, expression filled with nothing but utter shock. 

"Kazuichi would never do this to me! He'd never jump on me without consent, or shove me out of malice, or badmouth my best friend!"

The clone held his jaw, a trail of blood streaming from the edge of his lip down his chin. "You—" the copy sucked in a deep, shuddering breath. "You know he'll never return your feelings, right? It's hopeless."

Hinata's eyes flicked downward, dread spreading across his chest. "Yes. I know that, but... that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to try, right?"

Souda kept his head turned away, unspeaking. 

"And if he does by off chance return my feelings, then will you do me a favor?"

The clone continued his silence.

"If Kazuichi feels the same way about me, I need you to disappear. Or leave us alone at the very least. You were made by Monokuma, so I know you have the special privilege."

Souda 2.0 finally turned his head back around to meet Hinata in the eye. A moment passesd before he said, "fine."

***

A few hours later in Souda’s room, Hinata smirked at his friend's blown eyes and blushed cheeks. And when the boy gasped as Hinata pushed him backwards, the smile only grew. "H—Hajime," Souda stammered as he fell back onto his bed. 

Hinata licked his lips as he loosened his tie, eyes trained on Souda's crotch. He delighted in how this made the boy shiver. Teasingly slow, Hinata undid the buttons of his shirt. Souda audibly swallowed when a strip of skin was finally revealed to him.

"Are you sure about this," Hinata asked when he saw how violently Souda was squirming. 

Souda's eyes darted to every corner of the room, his sharp teeth biting roughly down on his bottom lip. "What are ya planning on doing to me?"

Hinata quirked his head slightly. "I don't have lube or anything, so I was going to give you a blowjob."

"Y—You say that as if you have plenty of experience!" Souda drew his knees to his chest, Hinata's words traveling straight to his dick.

"Um... Kazuichi?"

"W-What is it?"

"You kinda need to show me your dick if you want me to suck it."

"S-Stop saying such embarrassing things," Souda huffed, cupping his face in his hands.

Hinata hid a fond chuckle behind his fist before dropping to his knees. He gently touched Souda's legs before guiding them back down. Hinata licked his lips when he parted Souda's thighs. Souda's breath caught at the image of his best friend situated between his legs. Never before had he seen another's face filled with such need and desire. Even with Souda still completely dressed, Hinata allowed his tongue to lull out in anticipation. "I want to make you feel good, Kazuichi, please. Let me taste you."

Souda gasped when Hinata bent down and mouthed Kazuichi's clothed bulge, causing it to stand at attention. "J—Jesus!" Kazuichi grabbed Hinata's hair for no other reason besides not knowing what else to do with himself. Hinata's hot lips moved against his bulge with an unforeseen ferocity which made Souda's skin heat. 

"Kazuichi— mmnh— please!"

Shakily, Kazuichi lifted a hand to his zipper and began stripping it off. When his underwear was finally exposed, Hinata took no time mouthing the bulge once more. This time, with less things separating Hinata's mouth and Kazuichi's cock, the tingling sensation that shot across Souda's body was heightened. 

Hinata pulled down the elastic band of Souda's pants, letting his dick free. Immediately upon seeing it, Hinata began to pant like a needy dog. "Fuck, Kazuichi. It's so beautiful."

"H—HAJIME?!" Kazuichi blurted out in a brief moment of embarrassment before the sensation of Hinata's tongue on his dick caused him to scream out, "AH! O— Oh my God—"

Hinata held eye contact with Souda as he dragged his tongue slowly up Souda's shaft. The sloppy, wet sensation was new and thrilling, and it almost made Souda fall shamefully over the tipping point. 

Hinata guided his tongue up and down Souda's shaft, licking and swirling against Souda as if he were a damn popsicle. All the while, Hinata kept his eye on Souda's blushed, panting expression.

"Haa~ mmnh~” Hinata moaned against Souda's twitching cock, his instincts begging for more. His drool mixed with Souda's pre-cum dripped down the cock, quickening the flicks of Hinata's tongue. "Kazuichi~ haa~ you taste so good."

"Shit—" Souda's breath was a loud, uneven mess of pants and whines. The view of his own cock against Hinata's face was too much to bare. And the fact that Hinata was still looking at him was the worst part of all. That sexy, half lidded stare. The sweat dripping down Hinata's forehead. The tongue moving expertly against him. It was all too perfect.

Suddenly, Hinata opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip of Kazuichi's dick. "WHA—" Kazuichi jolted at the heightened sensation. Even with just his tip inside Hinata, he already knew the boy was so warm.

A wet noise between Hinata's panting reverberated across the room. He was swirling his tongue around the tip of Souda's cock, teasing the length. Souda noticed then that Hinata was reaching down his own pants. Wait, was he jerking off to this?! 

"Mmnh~ fuck!" Hinata's eyes finally closed as he become lost in the feeling. Between the flicks of his tongue and the slick noises, Hinata moaned in pleasure. "Hnn~ so— mmnh~ good— nmhn~ more!"

With his hand weaved in Hinata's hair, Souda slid the boy gently down his cock. Though Hinata happily complied, he appeared to struggle with the additional length. Hinata must not have as much experience as Souda speculated. "Mmh~ Hajime's s—so warm—"

Saliva coated Souda's cock as Hinata began to ease up and down his length, tongue pushed tight against the skin. He couldn't take the whole length in just yet, so he wrapped a hand around the base of the cock while he stroked his own penis with the other hand. The sloppy wet noises as well as the choked panting and moans increased as Hinata gradually got used to the sensation. Souda watched Hinata's head bob up and down his cock, eyes glassy and cheeks red. Damn, he looked so beautiful like this.

Souda rolled his hips forward, drawing a pornographic moan from Hinata. When this leads the boy's mouth and hand to speed their pace, Souda takes it as a sign to roll his hips forward again. "More—" Souda let out in a horny whine between ragged breaths. "Hajime~ ah!~ make me cum!"

Hinata pushed his mouth further down Souda's length with a new burst of motivation. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking Souda harder, louder, and slicker than before. He matched the movements with the hand wrapped around his own dick as he felt both Souda and himself boiling to climax. 

"H— Hajime, I'm gonna—"

Hinata finally pushed down the complete length of Souda's cock, brining him to a climax. Hot, white cum shoot out of Hinata and Souda's dick in unison, the cum in Hinata's throat nearly making him choke. Hinata pulled his mouth off around Souda's dick, swallowed quickly, then coughed. 

"Are you alright," Souda asked, voice still shaky.

Hinata let out a satisfied sigh before his cheek fell against Souda's thigh. "More than alright. I love you, Kazuichi.”

“I— I love you too, Hajime.”


End file.
